brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Leon
Leon is a Brawler who can turn invisible for a short time when using his Super. He has medium health and high damage output if the enemy is close. As the blades travel, their damage is reduced. Leon has the fastest movement speed as well (tied with Crow and Mortis). His first Star Power, Smoke Trails, gives him an increased speed when he uses his Super and his second Star Power, Invisiheal, heals him 600 health for the duration of his Super. Attack: Spinner Blades He fires 4 (four) blades in quick succession per Attack, and those shots have a long range. The damage dealt depends on how far they travel before hitting their targets. Targets close to Leon take the most damage. Targets at a distance take far less damage, making his attack deal the least amount of damage in the game at far-range. Super: Smoke Bomb Leon turns himself invisible for 7 seconds, allowing him to either retreat or ambush an enemy. Enemy Brawlers will only be able to see him if they are within 4 tiles of him. Picking up Gem Grab Gems or Showdown Power Cubes or taking damage will make him visible for a split second. Holding the Brawl Ball while invisible will make him visible too. Jessie's Turret and Penny's Cannon can detect Leon if he is in range and will start attacking. Nita's Bear and Tara's shadow cannot locate him while invisible. If Leon attacks while being invisible, he will no longer be invisible. Star Powers Smoke Trails After unlocking his Star Power, Leon has increased his movement speed by 24% whenever his Super is active, allowing him to move much quicker while invisible. Invisiheal If Leon is at low health and he uses his super, he gains 4200 health over 7 seconds. He heals for 600 health per second at a rapid pace. If he get's hit by an enemy brawler and he doesn't attack, then he'd still be gaining his 600 health. Tips *Leon's fast movement speed can be good for running away from enemies, as it is generally faster than most other brawlers. *Leon can deal an incredible amount of damage if he hits all of the blades in his attack at short range. Utilise walls and bushes to get as close as possible to enemy Brawlers and unleash a quick and deadly strike that has the potential to defeat all but the toughest of Brawlers. *With his Super, Leon can even more effectively ambush Brawlers. Use it wisely to rush Brawlers and catch them off-guard. *In Heist, Leon's Super can be used to sneak behind enemy lines to attack the safe on the other side of the map. *Leon can be used effectively in Bounty as well. His Super allows him to pick off opponents one by one, racking up huge amounts of stars for the team. *Leon's Super can prove ineffective when used near an opponent when they know your path. Using his Super when hiding in bushes can make your escape route increasingly unpredictable; by doing this, enemies can have a hard time finding him after firing at the now unoccupied bushes. *The strategy above is also useful for escaping Gene in Showdown that has a lot of power cubes. Hide in the bushes, use your Super, and Gene might use his super to grab at the completely empty bushes. Heal up, sneak up behind Gene, kill him, and hopefully you have won the game. *Leon's blades have deceptively long range and a spread that widens as they travel. Poke down your enemies and build up your Super before slipping into stealth to finish the job at close range. *Leon's Attack can be concentrated or spread out by strafing left or right while attacking, similarly to Bo. This is particularly useful while checking bushes and for denying more area. *Conserving ammo is also particularly more important with Leon. His mediocre health paired with his relatively slow reload speed makes him vulnerable while in close range with an enemy Brawler who has managed to dodge/survive Leon's Attacks. *Leon's Smoke Trails Star Power grants him the fastest movement speed in the game while his super is active, making him incredibly hard to predict and very hard to hit. *In game modes Leon can use his star power to get close to people or score a goal in Brawl Ball. *Leon can be spotted even when invisible if he is holding the Brawl Ball. Don't use your super before grabbing the Brawl Ball unless you have one of Leon's Star Powers and you are using it for a speed buff or health backup. *Leon is used for destroying one enemy at a time and not for a group of enemies. *If you are facing a Bull or maybe another shotgun brawler (Like Shelly) in Showdown, you should slowly walk backwards while shooting and keep a distance from the Bull so that he can't deal a lot of damage. Make sure you can also stay a little bit close enough so that Leon can deal more damage. *In Showdown, if you see a Brawler chasing another brawler from behind, you can use your Super and sneak up to them and play third party, grabbing the power cubes of the chased and now dead brawler, and then destroying the chasing brawler, giving you two easy kills. *Leon can be used as a Support Brawler if an enemy brawler is very low on health from your teammate(s) and is running away towards safety. You can easily attack with Leon's far-ranged blades and hopefully kill them. *Leon's Star Power is useful during Brawl Ball, easily dodging opponents move and scoring a point. *Leon's Invisiheal Star Power can be used best in Showdown and Bounty because of the fact that he no longer needs to run away to heal up. All you need to do when low health is use your super, then dodge a couple shots while advancing, then when you've healed enough/the other brawler is low ammo, you can take them out. *Invisiheal can also be used when you have all the gems in Gem Grab to run away while healing, or to finish off the IKE in Siege while you are low on health. History *5/12/18: **Leon was added to the game. *7/12/18: **Leon was changed to make him visible to enemy Brawlers that he is within 4 tiles of while using his Super. *29/01/19: **Leon's Super duration was reduced to 8 seconds (from 10). **His base damage was reduced from 500 to 460 (at close range). *27/02/19: **Leon's damage was decreased from 460 to 440 (at close range). **The amount of blades required to charge his Super was increased to 9 (from 8) at close range. *15/04/19: **Leon's Super duration was reduced to 7 seconds (from 8 seconds). **He had his projectiles retextured. *31/7/19: **Leon's Star Power Invisiheal was added. *25/8/19 **Shark Leon was announced in the Brawl Talk. Skins Leon Skin-Default.png|Default Leon Skin-Shark.png|Shark (80 Gems) ru:Леон